Hogwarts & Volleyball
by Nyx-Night
Summary: since y'all haven't liked any of my other stories...here comes another one.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- Swingin' Baby!

English…is…so…boring. I mean honestly I speak the language, is that not enough? Well apparently not, because I'm failing. The teacher was saying something about verbs…they have to agree, why? Staring at the clock wasn't making it move much faster either.

"Nike!" darn it. I looked up.

"Sorry, I was just…" the bell rang. The fates are on my side today, "And now I'm leaving" I replied happily, grabbing all of my crappola and running out of the door. I hurriedly grabbed my keys and made for my Jeep, I had volleyball practice. Yeah, I know right? I'm an athlete and I'm named after a shoe; no. Nike is a Greek name; my dad gave it to me, before he died. But anyway, I sped down the highway mud flying everywhere. Up the avenue I flew and pulled into the drive way. Quickly locking the door, I ran into the house and threw my keys on the table; no one was home as usual. I ran into my room and yanked off my Levis and pulled on my black spandex shorts and my favorite volleyball tee, "we bust our so we can kick yours" oh yeah. Running back out the door, I sped back into the jeep, that poor car it gets so much mileage, and sped off to volleyball. Pulling into an empty parking spot I ran into the gym. My coach was waiting.

"Hello Nike" she said smiling, she does love me.

"'Ello" I replied grabbing a ball, "what are we doing?"

"Scrimmage" she answered. Sweet! She pointed to a side and I ran over.

"Oh yeah, we're gonna bring it!" I yelled. I'm like captain cheer. I pointed to my outside hitter, "oh yeah, you're swinging!" she smiled. The game started and the libero gave me a good pass, I set a beautiful outside, and my swinging hitter dominated. Killer. "Oh yes!" I shrieked slapping her hand. The game went on we ended up winning. After my thank you speech the coach dismissed us and I grabbed my keys…again. This time I drove a tad more conservatively. I pulled into the driveway and pulled my lazy butt back into the house. I collapsed onto the couch…suddenly the name LAZY BOY suddenly had an entire new meaning. I heard something in the kitchen…wait mom was working the late shift, who the hell was that! I cautiously walked into the kitchen to find the person I most least expected.

"Hello Nike" a calm voice said; Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Nice to See You Again

Chapter 2- Nice to See You Again

"Hello Nike; good to see you again" Dumbledore peered at me from behind his moon glasses.

"Hello," I replied cautiously, "What her you doing here?"

"I have come to try to convince you to take me up on my proposal" I nodded.

"I'm sorry Dumbledore" I replied fidgeting, damn I was surprised he hadn't died from how bad I stunk.

"Nike, the war is rising, things are getting more dangerous. As your father's friend, I have to keep my promise to protect you"

"I don't need protecting, I'm a big girl" he nodded.

"Yes but as a magic student you are not. Nike, you have powers if you choose to focus them." I slammed my fist down on the table.

"Dammit, I know that Dumbledore! The magic world took my dad away from me, I want nothing to do with it" My mother walked in.

"Hello Albus, it's nice to see you again" she replied pleasantly, why was she being so nice?

"It's nice to see you too Martha. I've come to see if Nike has changed her mind about Hogwarts" At this point, my mom made the tea and we all sat down, with the reeking me. They talked back and forth for a bit and finally my mom turned to me.

"Nike maybe you should consider this. It's what your father would've wanted" I looked down; unbelievable. Maybe it was for the best…ugh I hate being persuaded.

"Fine" I mumbled, "But I get still get to play volleyball" Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well. You'll enter in your last year; I'll find you a tutor" I nodded. Great, fantastic. My mother nodded. Dumbledore stood up.

"Well, I better be going. Nike will fly to London and will take the Hogwarts Express. Her supplies will be mailed to her." He started to leave. My mom nudged me.

"Bye Dumbledore" I said reluctantly.

"Goodbye Nike; Martha" he left and I stood up. Wait the express left tomorrow. Damn I had to pack. I left my mom in the kitchen and headed towards my room. Throwing a duffle on the bed, I started to dig clothes out. Let's see I would need; clothes, kneepads, tennis shoes, and my volleyball of course. Just Dumbledore being here made me think about my dad and I flashed back to that horrible memory.

_

* * *

__My mom and I sat in our kitchen the day after my dad's death. It seemed so quiet. There were flowers everywhere, so the smell was heavy laden. I sifted through the mail and found a manila colored envelope. Interested, I opened it and found it to start with the following words: We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. That was in the magic world, and it destroyed my father. "No" I told my mother firmly, "I'm not going"_

My mom walked in and sat on the bed.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Not right now, but I'm sure I will be", I stopped, "I mean I don't know if I should be or if you should be" My mom glared at me.

"Nike" she said seriously.

"Well Mom I'm being shipped from everything I know; school, volleyball" I sat down and she put her hand on my back.

"Nike it's going to be fine" I sighed.

"Yeah, well…yeah" she left and I lay back down. I was going to a magic school, a magic school. Oh my goodness, I have gone insane. The asylum can haul me away anytime now, I don't care.


End file.
